Cuddles
by Frances Desmarais
Summary: Alfred and Natalia after a night together.


"I'm sad." she mutters against his chest.

"Really sad."

They are tangled in each others' arms and legs under the sheets. The smell of last night's love making session still hangs thickly in the air. The rain had stopped a few hours ago, but the sky is still grey. The room was dark and cold, and she is naked. He's also naked. She feels his fingers travel down her back and a shiver runs down her spine.

It was a pretty wild Friday night. There was dancing and drinking and crying and stuff with only the two of them. The silver haired girl and the blonde boy. They had a 50's costume party just for two and drank expensive wine stolen from his step-father's wine cellar. When she had too much wine in her system and couldn't even stand up properly, she spilled everything to him. How much she hates her job, how much she hates the sound of birds chirping in the morning, how much she hates having raisins in cookies and how much she hates herself. He listened to her without saying anything, just holding her and letting her talk, crying all the time. How they ended up in bed like this, she can't really remember but she can still remember the feeling of his hands between her legs and how good it felt to have him inside of her.

It feels really good to be able to hear his heartbeat against his strong chest. She chews on her bottom lip and traces lazy circles on his arm. He shifts slightly on the bed and wraps his arms around her waist tighter. His other hand takes a strand of her hair and twirls it around his finger before placing a soft kiss on it.

"I love your hair." he whispers, voice heavy from sleep. "It's such a nice colour."

She pouts and lightly hits him on the arm.

"I said, I'm sad." she repeats.

He lifts an eyebrow and smiles down at her. "Well then, do you want to tell me about it?"

She still gets butterflies when she hears him talk, like now for example. She loves the way he talks, so confident and with a slight bit or arrogance in it. She loves his accent, it sounds so different from hers. The way his voice would get all high and squeaky when he gets excited and the way his voice would get deep and sensual when he's sad or aroused, like last night for example.

Her face heats up at the thought of last night and buries her face in his chest. He smells like sweat and sleep, with a hint of his cologne still clinging around.

"No..." she mutters, feeling the vibrations against her face when he chuckles. "Well then, let's get clean up and go get breakfast, what do you think?" he suggests, lifting her head to look him in the eyes with his finger. She blinks a few times before shaking her head, pulling herself into a sitting position, she straddles his stomach, with her nose against hers. "I rather stay here with you." she says, placing a soft kiss against his chapped lips. His corner of his lips curves into a smirk and turns, pinning her down, earning a surprised squeal from her. He stares into her gorgeous violet eyes and slowly lowers his lips next to her ear. "I think that's a wonderful idea..." he says airily, nipping at her ear and enjoying at watching it turns into a lovely shade of red.

"Alfred..." she whines, pushing him off of her. He pouts at her when she sits up and crosses her arms across her chest. "Not that. I mean just stay her and... cuddle and things." she explains, enjoying the sight of his face falling due to disappointment.

"Oh. I thought we're going to do what we did last night. By the way, you're amazing last night." he winks. She blushes and throws a pillow at his face, but he manages to catch it and laughs at her frustration. "C'mon baby... don't be like that." he laughs, climbing over to her and pulls her into his chest.

"You're mean." she mutters and lets him pulls her into his chest. He rests his chin on top of her head and grabs her hands in his. "Have I ever told you that I love your hair?" he asks.

"Yes, you did. About a million times already." she replies, nuzzling back closer to his chest, enjoying his warmth against her back.

"Well, I love it. It has such a nice colour." he grins when she smacks at his thigh. "I know." she says in a fake annoyed tone and hides her smile.

She loves it when he compliments her, it always makes her feel all bubbly and happy. Also she loves it when he just holds her like this, with his strong arms against her. They stays like this for a while, watching the sky turns brighter into a pleasant shade of blue.

Then, her stomach growls. Her face turns into a thousand shades of red as he laughs, rolling on his sides. "Oh gosh, I didn't even know your stomach could make that sound." he says, wiping a drop of tear away from his eye. She glares at him and crosses her arms against her chest with her back against of him. "That's not funny. It means that I'm hungry."

He smiles and gets off of bed, walking in front of her and offers his hand to her. "Come on, Natalia, let's get breakfast."

She looks at his hand and back to his face, then sighs in content. "Fine, Alfred." she says, grabbing his hand and allowing him to pull her up. She squeaks when he lifts her off of her feet, carrying her bridal style into the kitchen.

"Put me down, you stupid." she squeals, clinging onto his neck when they descend down the stairs. "Nope, I'll only put you down when we arrive." he grins.

"Jerk." she mutters with a smile on her face.


End file.
